Divinity in a Human
by Naked-Lady Orchid
Summary: To worlds will unite, and a brotherhood will join forces with Divinities of a world ruled by the heavens, Uprising has begun and kings and queens will fight for there lives. A 12 Kingdoms, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' or 'The Twelve Kingdoms.'

**A.N.:** There are many questions at the end of the series of the twelve kingdoms like, what's going to happen to Taiki, or why is there no ranka of Hou, or what has happened to king Tai. So I have decided to make my own answers. I also threw in the TMNT because I wanted to see what would happen with them being called Hanjyuu. Well, enjoy reading. Also **anything in bold is Japanese**, anything in regular text is English _and anything italic is the language of the twelve kingdoms_. The is may save confusion.

**Divinity in a Human**

**Chapter One**

"**Here you are.**" Spoke the quite voice of Yuka Sugimoto as she placed a comforting hand upon her friends' shoulder as she stared at the two graves in front of them as she handed her a can of coffee. "**Your cousin is here, so you won't be alone.**" Sugimoto gazed into her friends sad green eyes. Sugimoto had changed significantly since her return form being "spirited away". She had opened up away from her books, moved schools and made a friend in Sara Malaney. Sara was also a transfer student and had only joined the school a few days before Yuka, but she had made a longer trip. Her mother was a linguist, and her father a palaeontologist, and they had moved from Australia, though they originally had come from New York in America.

Now both lay in front of them, in the soft earth, green grass growing around the brown mounds, spring cherry blossoms sending down their gifts of sorrow in small pink petals.

They were both gone by what everyone was now calling, the curse of Kaname Takasato. It was belived that the evil forces around Takasato where causing deaths.

Sara though did not blame him though, it was an acident, a horrible acident. Sighing she looked up at her friend she glanced over at her cousin, they shared the same eyes and hair, except Saras' had more brown and copper in it, like her mothers. "**Thanks for coming Yuka. It means a lot, and your right, I still have some family.**" Smiling sadly she took her hand. "**Come on I'll introduce you.**" Leading over to her red headed cousin, whos hair reminded Yuka of Nakajimas' hair, she made to two different introductions. "**Yuka, this is my cousin April O'Neal,** April this is my friend Yuka Sugimoto."

(Two weeks ago in New York not long after Donatello recovered from his exposier to the outbreak.)

April O'Neal quietly brought over a tray of choc-chip cookies to her friends who where sitting on her lounge chairs in a circle. Though it was a strange gathering of people being four large mutant turtles, their large mutant father and her human, though sometimes you had to wonder, boyfriend Casey.

Michelangelo was the first to speak. "COOKIES!" Riseing to his feet he power walked to her and proceded to take the tray from April. "Here April, let me help you with those."

Lauging she declined, "Oh, no, Mikey. I'll be fine thank you." She was a bit worried that once her had them he wouldn't give them back. Everone else lightly chuckled at Mikeys' fallen expression. And then, the phone rang.

"Oh excuse me.' She mummbled placeing the tray on the table. "Help yourselves." Humming to her self she walked off to the phone. Taking a cookie each, Mikey three, the guests in the living room heard the greating April gave on the phone, "Oh, Uncle Agugy how are you…" From her fallen expression it wasn't good. After a few moments a tear rolled down her cheek. "Don, can you talk to Uncle Agugy for a few moments." Her voice breaking a little.

"Sure, April," the purple clad turtle replied rising to his feet and walked over to take the phone off her. "Whats wrong?" She didn't say anything but handed him the receaver. Moving over to the concerned guest seated down she sat next to Casey.

"Miss O'Neal whats is the matter?" Spoke the clear, wise voice if Master Splinter. Taking a breath April looked into they're eyes and spoke softly.

"My Aunt and Uncle in Japan are dead."


End file.
